A New Beginning
by oOMathiildeOo
Summary: Post-Enemy at the Gate. Une FanFiction centrée sur le tournant que prendra la vie de nos héros préférés après l'atterrissage d'Atlantis dans la baie de San Francisco. C'est Sheyla, avec un fond de McKeller.


**Titre :** A New Beginning

**Auteur :** Mathilde ou Sariana selon les lieux où je suis inscrite =)

**Pairing :** John & Teyla principalement.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages tout comme le contexte de l'histoire appartiennent à la MGM.

**Saison :** Post Enemy at the Gate

**Résumé :** La Cité a atterrit dans la baie de San Francisco, l'expédition Atlante se retrouve sur Terre. C'est une page qui se tourne dans l'histoire d'Atlantis, cette fic- raconte ce qui a changé, et ce qui changera, pour nos héros préférés.

**Notes persos :**

Le premier chapitre sert plus ou moins à planter le décor, les prochains seront plus courts et moins portés sur les réflexions des personnages, même si elles font partie intégrante de l'histoire.

J'espère n'être pas trop OC, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour respecter la personnalité de nos héros même si ce n'est pas facile.

Je souhaite de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- A Atlantis ! osa Rodney, sans retenue, tandis qu'il levait fièrement son verre de champagne.

Ses amis rirent de bon coeur, et l'imitèrent avant d'en avaler une petite gorgée. De part et d'autres du restaurant, quelques regards dévièrent vers eux.

- Chéri, tu n'es vraiment pas discret, sourit Jennifer en lui caressant la joue.

- Lâche-lui la bride Jen, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! lâcha John.

La jeune médecin lui lança un regard noir, mais ne fut plus crédible très longtemps. En effet, en cette froide soirée d'hiver, alors que la neige et le blizzard recouvrait la rue d'une épaisse couche blanche et cotonneuse, l'IOA avait enfin délivré son verdict. Atlantis retournerait dans Pégase, et l'expédition du même nom allait enfin retrouver un but. C'est pourquoi, sous l'impulsion du moment, Sheppard avait invité ses fidèles compagnons à dîner dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de Colorado Springs.

- Je trouve cet endroit vraiment charmant ! lâcha Teyla, qui ne dissimulait décidément pas son bonheur en admirant les lieux. Des lustres d'or pendaient au plafond, les murs étaient recouverts d'un velours rouge, donnant à la pièce un aspect très chaud et classe, pour ne pas dire glamour. De petites lampes habillaient chaque table, et des serveurs en costard circulaient entre celles-ci, prodiguant aux clients leurs conseils sur le vin ou les différents menus proposés.

- C'est un restaurant français, expliqua John en lui souriant.

- Français ? répéta-t-elle, curieuse.

- Oui c'est une nationalité, comme américaine pour Jen et moi, et canadienne pour Rodney.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu sur Atlantis, répondit l'Athosienne.

- Non effectivement, remarqua Sheppard, soudain penseur. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, leur cuisine est réputée dans le monde entier !

- Bouffeurs d'escargots, laissa échapper Rodney d'un air dégouté.

- Entre autres oui...

Les Terriens de la tablée rirent, tandis que Ronon et Teyla les dévisageaient, perplexes. John conseilla à ses deux amis Pégasiens divers plats qu'il connaissait, Teyla voulu absolument goûter les escargots pour une raison inconnue. Jennifer songea que sur la nouvelle Athos, les trucs écoeurants qu'elles avaient du manger rendaient ces petits céphalopodes curieusement agréables, et qu'elle ne doutait pas que la jeune femme aimerait ça. John craqua pour la blanquette de veau cuisinée à l'ancienne, une merveilleuse sauce onctueuse accompagnant la viande servie avec des pommes de terre aux herbes et un assortiment de petits légumes. Rodney ne jurait que par le steack au poivre vert, et ne s'en priva pas. Ronon, qui ne comprenait rien à tous ses termes gastronomiques, se laissa tenter par le boeuf bourguignon finement relevé avec de la ciboulette fraichement coupée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais aimait bien le nom... Jennifer quant à elle, se contenta d'une salade niçoise bien garnie. Aucun ne fut déçu de son choix, et eurent du mal à entretenir une longue conversation tant ils étaient obnubilés par leur repas et leurs papilles gustatives en émoi. Le bonheur plus que le vin les enivraient au fil de la soirée, et quand vint le dessert, un sourire béat mangeait la moitié de leurs visages.

- Vous savez si Woolsey commandera à nouveau Atlantis ? demanda Ronon en se concentrant sur sa part de forêt noire qu'il dégustait, bavant presque.

- Je ne sais pas, nous le saurons demain en allant à Cheyenne Mountain, expliqua John. Celui-ci pensait d'ailleurs que depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, 3 ans plus tôt, l'ex-Runner avait fait de nombreux efforts de tenue à table, depuis qu'il lui avait ré-expliqué l'emploi de couverts. Bien qu'avalant goulument trois fois trop de gâteau pour sa bouche, il était évident qu'il mangeait proprement, plus que Teyla d'ailleurs. Sheppard se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Mmmmh chette glache est abchoooolument diviiiine ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, la bouche pleine, le liquide glacé dégoulinant légèrement le long de son menton.

- Aaahhh caramel et noix de pécan, c'est un classique, et un régal ! approuva Rodney en dévisageant l'Athosienne, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- Et bien, Teyla, ria Jennifer.

L'intéressée leva la tête, et réalisa que ses quatre amis la fixaient, hilares. Elle leur fit une grimace, genre "gna gna gna", dévoilant par la même sa langue et ses dents recouverts de glace fondue. Très classe. Elle ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention qu'au bouquet de rose placé au milieu de la table et continua de manger, ne se concentrant que sur sa cuillère, raclant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de caramel. John la regardait faire, pensif et rêveur, songeant malgré lui qu'il aurait adoré lécher le surplus de glace sur ses lèvres avec un baiser. Chassant immédiatement ses idées aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, il tenta de se focaliser lui-même sur sa charlotte aux fraises, sans succès. Jennifer remarqua son trouble, et masqua tant qu'elle pu l'air désolé qui ne demandait qu'à s'afficher sur ses traits. Les deux autres hommes, eux, préféraient discuter sport. J'te jure !

- Où va-t-on ensuite, préféra demander la jeune médecin histoire de changer les idées à tout le monde.

Aucun ne fut capable de lui répondre.

_Super, Ne m'aidez pas surtout !_

Pour sa part, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer tout de suite, à vrai dire, elle aurait voulu retourner sur la cité. Mais celle-ci avait provisoirement été camouflée et transportée jusqu'à une zone sécurisée indiquée par les services secrets américains après son atterrissage dans la baie de San Francisco. Enfin elle devait s'estimer heureuse, son statut de Chef des médecins, qui plus est conjointe du Leader scientifique de l'expédition, lui avait permit de jouir d'une petite propriété aux abords de la ville en attendant de retourner dans sa vraie maison. John de même, en tant que Leader militaire bien sûr. Pour Ronon et Teyla, c'était une autre histoire. Pour leur éviter les murs gris et mornes du Stargate Command, Rodney avait proposé à Teyla, Kanaan et son fils de s'installer chez eux pour les quelques mois qu'ils allaient passer sur Terre. John hébergeait Ronon. Sa maison était plus petite et ne permettait pas d'abriter toute une petite famille. Le confort y était, mais pas l'espace. Et puis Keller devinait que pour John c'était mieux comme ça. Sans même avoir à cohabiter avec eux, croiser la famille Emmagan dans un couloir était dur, alors vivre avec...

- Il y a un petit parc pas très loin, proposa Rodney. On pourrait faire une petite balade avant d'aller au lit.

- Ca me dit rien, dit Ronon, qui n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle tandis que le couple Mckay marcherait au clair de lune.

- Et bien propose-nous quelque chose d'autre alors, Môssieur-je-suis-jamais-content.

- La fête foraine ! J'ai appris qu'il y en avait une en ville en ce moment ! dit John, plein d'entrain.

- Oh pitié, j'ai l'estomac rempli, l'odeur de la barbapapa aura raison de moi, râla Jennifer.

- Au cinéma ?

- Pas de films intéressants.

- Bowling ?

- Tous fermés à cette heure-ci.

- Bon bah j'ai plus d'idée moi, conclut Rodney en posant une main sur son ventre, la mine satisfaite.

- De toutes façons je dois rentrer, s'exclama Teyla en s'essuyant la bouche, retrouvant ses manières impeccables. J'avais promis à Kanaan que je ne rentrerais pas tard, il a toujours du mal à endormir Torren quand je ne suis pas là.

- Oui je comprends, dit Jennifer, qui même si elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, agissait avant tout en amie. Dans ce cas Rodney et moi allons rentrer aussi, et puis si j'ai bien compris, le Général Landry t'attend tôt demain matin John, il vaut mieux pour nous tous ne pas se coucher trop tard.

Rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre à observer le plafond, le militaire n'eut pour seule envie que de s'enfiler plusieurs litres de bière, mais savait que la doctoresse avait raison. C'est pourquoi il appela un serveur et lui demanda l'addition, qu'il paya en totalité malgré les reproches de Rodney. Ils sortirent du restaurant, et se séparèrent, non sans s'enlacer ou s'embrasser préalablement. John pensait ne jamais pouvoir faire passer son groooos câlin avec Teyla pour amical, mais maintenant il s'en fichait, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Cette proximité, même en tant qu'amis, était tout, quand il n'y avait plus rien. Et puis, alors qu'il se sentait entièrement fautif dans l'histoire, elle même ne pouvait nier qu'elle serrait John un peu trop fort lors de ses accolades, rares et précieuses. De même que ces bisous sur la joue, se sentir peau contre peau, c'était si bon depuis qu'une limite infranchissable leur avait été imposée. Lorsque Rodney, Jennifer, et Teyla s'en allèrent dans un sens, et John et Ronon dans l'autre, il ne put retenir un regard tendre vers la belle jeune femme, qui, de dos, ne put le voir...

Le retour à la maison se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux. Aucune gène, avec Ronon il n'y en avait jamais. Et même s'il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Teyla, du moins jusqu'à sa grossesse, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de John ces derniers mois. Un nouveau cap dans l'amitié avait été franchis, maintenant c'était plus profond encore. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais Ronon avait les mêmes goûts terriens que lui, à l'inverse de Rodney, et puis, de ses deux amis masculins, c'était à lui qu'il préférait se confier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Toujours est-il qu'ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le trajet, pas plus alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte, et que John sortit ses clés pour l'ouvrir. Il alluma la lumière du vestibule, laissa tomber ses clés dans un petit bol placé dans l'entrée, et se dirigea machinalement vers le salon. Là, il s'écroula sur le canapé en un soupir las et fatigué, et ferma les yeux. Un gros "boum", lui indiqua que son ami venait de faire de même dans le gros fauteuil, et une fois encore, ils ne parlèrent pas. Une armée d'anges passa, jusqu'à ce que Sheppard lève une paupière et propose une bière. Dex n'attendait que ça. Contrairement à son ami, il n'était pas fatigué. Il le regardait somnoler, songeant avec tristesse que lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne l'observait, le voile tombait, et la peine semblait tout à coup reprendre ses droits sur le territoire de son visage. En l'observant plus attentivement, Ronon avait noté que depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait étrangement vieillit. Ses traits s'étaient marqué un peu trop vite, les rides de l'inquiétude semblaient s'être prématurément ancrées dans sa peau. Il avait remarqué cette évolution significative ces deux dernières années. Et s'en retrouvait peiné pour celui qui lui avait permit de vivre à nouveau. Lorsque John entrouvrit un oeil et lui proposa une bière, Ronon feinta la nonchalance, comme d'habitude, et accepta volontiers. Plus pour accompagner son ami que par réelle envie. Il sentait que John en avait besoin, et s'intima que ne pas se sentir seul dans ce moment là était préférable. Le militaire se leva difficilement, la fatigue ralentissant ses pas, et traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine américaine. Il ouvrit le frigo, se retrouva passablement aveuglé par la lumière de celui-ci, et choppa deux bouteilles en verre d'une main. Il bailla et lança l'une d'elles à l'homme qui l'attrapa au vol, et l'ouvrit.

Ils suçotèrent plus qu'ils ne burent le liquide jaunâtre et mousseux, toujours dans ce silence presque palpable qui rythmait leur relation en général. En vérité, ce soir c'était légèrement différent. Et Ronon le vit tout de suite. John s'obstinait à avorter toutes conversations que son ami tentait d'établir, il préférait regarder sans le voir le match de football qui défilait sous ses yeux à la télévision. Dex ne s'en formalisait pas, Sheppard avait bien droit à une trêve, c'était son choix. Aussi, il jugea préférable de le laisser seul à ses pensées. La nuit portait conseil, peut-être que celle-ci lui serait profitable. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière, et se leva. Intrigué, John le suivit du regard.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il, espérant ainsi arranger les choses, et lui laisser l'intimité que John, le croyait-il, cherchait à obtenir depuis leur retour. Il n'en douta plus lorsque son ami lui adressa un sourire masquant à peine son soulagement. Ronon ne se sentit pas vexé, il comprenait qu'avec les évènements récents, il avait besoin d'air. Il hocha la tête en signe de bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Bientôt, John se retrouva seul face à lui-même, et réalisa qu'il n'y trouvait pas la satisfaction qu'il attendait. Il aimait la solitude, mais pas comme ça. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas bien loin le malaise qui le taraudait depuis le restaurant. Ce sentiment ne le quittait plus. Il était content de s'être trouvé l'excuse de l'incertitude de l'IOA sur le rapatriement ou non de la cité dans Pégase. Mais maintenant que ce souci avait été soufflé, John devait voir la vérité en face. Ce pincement au coeur, ces élans de mélancolie, cette morosité qui le rendait passif à tout n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Et même si au fond il l'avait toujours su, ça faisait mal de constater que cette fois-ci, aucune solution ne se présentait à lui pour y remédier. Son rôle de leader lui avait appris à tout contrôler, à trouver le moyen de tout régler dans la mesure du possible. Et jusqu'ici, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus une expédition entière qui risquait d'y rester. Ca avait moins d'ampleur à l'échelle humaine, puisqu'une seule personne était concernée, mais les dégâts étaient peut-être plus monstrueux pour lui que ça ne l'avait jamais été dans aucune des situations de crise qu'il avait du gérer.

Il avait le coeur brisé...

Il aurait pu donner des tas de noms à ses maux, pour éviter de regarder la vérité en face. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien. Il le savait au fond de lui qu'il avait perdu Teyla il y a bientôt deux ans, les cironstances du départ de cette femme étant évidentes. Encore ce soir, il revoyait son visage malheureux et angoissé, dans le couloir ce fameux jour.

_Je suis enceinte, John..._

C'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait définitivement quitté sa vie. Oh, ils étaient restés amis bien sûr, il était auprès d'elle, mais plus _avec_ elle. Il avait mit longtemps à saisir la nuance. Un fossé sans cesse plus grand s'était peu à peu creusé entre eux, les privant de cette proximité qui les avait toujours définis. Ces contacts un peu trop intimes qu'ils avaient toujours partagés, cette confiance mutuelle inébranlable, ces confidences qu'ils ne partageaient qu'entre eux, elle avait trahi tout ça. Il n'avait plus cru en elle à la seconde où son ventre rebondis s'était étalé aux yeux du monde, et aux siens. Il ne leur restait plus rien à présent.

Un manque de plus en plus grand, un vide sans fond le tenaillait sans répit depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. En pensant cela, il se dit qu'on aurait dit un couple, qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre homme après une rupture difficile. La vérité était qu'il le ressentait comme ça, d'une certaine manière. Il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, dans de meilleures circonstances que celle de la guerre qu'ils menaient avec rage contre les Wraiths, John se jèterait à l'eau, et entamerait avec elle une relation durable, de celles qu'il avait toujours voulu entretenir depuis leur rencontre. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement qu'à ses côtés. Il avait simplement oublié de calculer dans sa superbe équation les propres sentiments de Teyla. La plus grande stupidité dans son plan génial était qu'elle-même ne comptait certainement pas attendre qu'il se bouge enfin, et fasse le premier pas. Et maintenant, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, son avenir n'était que bonheur, c'était trop tard. Les ténèbres s'étaient abattus sur toutes les belles pensées qu'il avait, sur un futur aujourd'hui révolu avant même d'avoir commencé.

C'était triste, pathétique. Il avait été égoïste, et le pire était qu'il continuait. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Teyla d'être partie, de l'avoir laissé tout seul. Il se sentait abandonné, plus encore depuis que Rodney avait trouvé Jennifer, et Ronon Amélia. Oui, il en voulait à ses amis de goûter à la joie d'une relation amoureuse alors que lui en était privé.

Il y avait aussi la méthode traditionnelle propre à tous les hommes sans attache, accros au plaisir et non à la fidélité, les aventures d'une nuit. Aaaahhh bah ça, on pouvait dire qu'il s'y connaissait, sauf que là encore, Teyla venait tout gâcher. Dans les bras d'une autre femme, c'était son visage qu'il voyait. Il avait bien essayé de... De quoi, de l'oublier ? Chaya avait été sa première cible, plusieurs avaient suivis. Mais après Teer, il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien. Alors l'option qui s'était imposée à lui avait été d'attendre, attendre que la situation d'Atlantis s'arrange et que la possibilité d'une relation stable dans la tranquillité puisse exister. Il lui suffisait de maintenir une distance raisonnable, tout en ne niant pas son attachement profond. C'était un bon équilibre, la bonne chose à faire. Enfin avait-il tenté de s'en convaincre à l'époque.

Et maintenant, là, affalé sur son canapé une bière à la main, une solitude qui n'avait jamais paru plus lourde le prit. D'une main sur le visage, il essuya ses yeux un peu trop humides, et songea avec dégoût que la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état, c'était au départ de Nancy il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour éviter de revivre ça, et en réalisant son état, il eut un rire jaune en décrétant intérieurement que la vie était vraiment pourrie.

Ne supportant plus les images floues et sans intérêt qui défilaient sur l'écran en face de lui, il éteignit la télé et resta dans le noir quelques minutes. Son regard fut instinctivement dirigé vers une petite lumière provenant du couloir, plus précisément sous la porte de Ronon. Celui-ci ne dormait pas, et John se doutait qu'il ne comptait pas le faire avant un moment. Sans doute était-il en train de bouquiner, depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il dévorait livres sur livres. Il devinait que devant son air à faire peur, il avait préféré le laisser seul, et lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si proches, John n'était pas homme à se confier, et à écouter des paroles censées êtres réconfortantes, mais au fond tout à fait niaises et inutiles. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il préférait faire le point, seul. Et ça Dex l'avait bien compris. Loué soit-il, un ami qui ne parlait jamais était super, quoiqu'on puisse en dire. Pour lui en tout cas.

En un soupir de proooooofonde lassitude, et de tristesse, l'Américain se leva et s'étira avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il posa sa bouteille vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine en passant, ne trouvant même pas le courage d'aller la jeter, et alla s'enfermer dans son petit nid. Il se déchaussa, se déshabilla, ne conservant que son caleçon, et se dissimula sous sa couette. Fermant les yeux, il prit ses aises, respira profondément, et attendit que le sommeil frappe à sa porte.

...TBC...


End file.
